


Squeaky Clean

by rodymus



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Other, Petplay, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodymus/pseuds/rodymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You love your cybertronian Master more than anything, and the feeling is mutual.<br/>Fluff, petplay, no smut.  Just some good ol' Bot x Human relationship <3<br/>(Fav bot, petplay edition.  It's nice bc you can picture whatever bot your gay little heart desires!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeaky Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 2 am and was LITERALLY my first ever attempt at fic writing :-) lmao enjoy

It was a sunny day and you were dozing, sprawled out comfortably on your cushion, directly in a lovely patch of warm sunlight that felt positively amazing on your bare skin. Clothing wasn’t for pets, after all, and you didn’t mind too much. Your owner preferred you this way anyway, and the only thing you would ever want to wear anymore was your lovely collar. It was a soft pink, with a bow on the front, a golden bell dangling from it. You stretch a bit, yawning briefly before curling up again in the sun.

You were mid-snooze when you suddenly feel yourself being lifted, and you yip in surprise, but you don’t fight it, too sleepy to be anything but limp. The bell on your collar jingles softly.

“Oh, my dear, I’m sorry to have waken you,” he curls you into his chestplate, and you relax into the warmth of his servos, still sleepy and a bit confused. You gaze at your master through bleary eyes. “But it’s time to get you cleaned up.”

He holds you out at arm length, examining you, and you shiver under his scrutinizing gaze as he looks you over. The bell on your collar clings from the movement.

“You’re an absolute mess!” You tilt your head, confused. He gathers you up in his arms again and wanders through the hall to the washroom, where a large bath had already been drawn up for you. Steam danced across the surface of the water, a sweet fragrance wafting from the bath.

Fully awake now, you whine in fear. “Now, now,” he tuts, shifting to hold you beneath your armpits. “Be a good pet for me, and maybe we can have a treat later.”

You glace nervously at the water, and then back to your Master with pleading eyes. You liked baths well enough, but your Master liked to draw the water a little too hot for your taste, and it often stung upon first contact. All you really wanted was to go back to your cushion by the window and finish your nap. 

You struggle and kick a bit weakly, growling and desperately trying to escape, but he holds you firm and lowers you into the scalding water. You cry out in pain, whining and kicking, but soon you grow accustomed to the hot water, your bare skin growing red from the heat.

“Hold still,” he says soothingly. He removes your collar with deft precision, despite the size of his servos, the bell jingling softly as he places it on the counter by the sink. You huff and pout. You do not like to have the collar removed, as it is the first thing your Master ever gave to you when he bought you.

You think back to that day, how he chose you out of all the others, and saved you from that horrible cell at the shelter, but your thoughts are interrupted when he takes a servo full of the hot water and pours it down your back. You jump in surprise, a small squeak coming from your mouth. “Good pet,” he purrs.

He reaches over and grabs a washcloth, and pours a dollop of some nice-smelling body wash into it, and begins lathering your back, then your arms, then your belly. You lean into his touch, closing your eyes and zoning out.

“Good pet,” he says again. He reaches into the water and raises your leg, scrubbing away, gently. You yip when he brings the washcloth to the bottom of your foot, tickling you, and you squirm. He lowers the leg and raises the other, repeating the process. You nearly kick his servo away when he washes the bottom of your foot. “Almost done,” he assures you. You frown, impatient. You love the attention, but would much rather be napping on his lap than this.

He lowers your leg, and pets your still-dry hair. “You’re doing very well today. I know you don’t like this,” he says sympathetically. 

He dips his servo into the water and pours it on your head, wetting your hair. You huff, the water in your eyes, as he reaches for the shampoo.

He lathers your scalp in it, gently washing your hair. Then, he rinses it, and repeats the process with conditioner. 

“What a good pet,” he croons. Satisfied with his work, he bends over to raise you out of the water. You shiver, soaking wet. You had gotten used to the warm water and the temperature of the washroom now made a chill go through your body. 

Your teeth chatter as he wraps your body in a large soft towel, and then cradles you to his chest-plates, humming. He sits on the edge of the bath and holds you like this, and you nuzzle him affectionately. The plush towel feels heavenly on your bare skin, and you relax.. You sigh, sleepy again. 

“Now you’re clean,” He says as he smiles sweetly. “And must I say how good you did today! Now to groom.”

He grabs a brush off of the counter, sets you in his lap and begins to brush your hair. It’s rather long, so you sit patiently as he works out the kinks until your locks are shimmering. 

“Such a pretty pet!” He exclaims, and you blush. He reaches for your collar, wraps it around your neck and fastens it in the back, the bell jingling as he does so.

“There,” he says. “All clean.” He pets your hair affectionately and you lean into his servo, closing your eyes with a purr. 

“Would you like your treat now?” he asks. You raise yourself onto your knees and knead at his chest, eyes sparkling. He chuckles and gathers you in his arms once more, before heading down the hall.


End file.
